The present invention relates to golf putters, and in particular to a golf putter having a unique, adjustable configuration to facilitate more accurate putts, and use in a variety of user positions.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates a putter comprising a shaft having first and second ends, the first, lower end pivotally engaging a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d configured putter head via a spring biased, rotatable hosel, the upper end of the putter having first and second grips pivotally adjustable into a wishbone or other spaced configuration. Unlike most putter configurations wherein the club is gripped by the palm of the hand with the thumbs down, the present system allows each hand to independently engage a separate, spaced grip with the hands engaged with the thumbs gripping the upper portion of each respective handle, as desired by the user.
The club is configurable into multiple positions, with the grips and putter head pivotally adjustable so as to allow side putts with the putter head to the side of the user, center putting with the user facing the target croquet style, and pendulum style, wherein the putter is drawn back between the legs of the user.
The prior art contemplates literally hundreds of diverse alternative golf club configurations, many for putters. Innovations include aiming devices incorporating lasers, lights, or the like, special head configurations, and even dual gripping clubs for adding an element of control in the putting operation. However, most of the clubs are designed for use in the standard putting stance and swing, which may prove a hindrance to some users.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention represents a radical re-design of the putter from the ground up, not only re-configuring the device itself, but also rethinking the traditional method of putting to provide to the user the ultimate tool for striking a ball to urge same to its target destination.
A list of patents which may have some pertinence to the present invention include:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,155 illustrates longitudinally adjustable club handles emanating laterally from the club, in parallel, horizontal fashion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,944, 5,388,834, 1,919,221, and 5,037,103 all teach putters and clubs having two grips situated in parallel fashion centered above the shaft of the club.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,022 and 5,669,823 teach first and second handles emanating laterally from the shaft of the club in handlebar fashion, the club grips configured to pivot or other wise disconnect for adjustment/storage.
Regarding a rotatable, spring biased head, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,108 which teaches an adjustable golf putter wherein the head may be rotatably adjusted relative to the shaft, and held in place via spring bias.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,616,377 and 3,663,019 teach clubs having pivotally adjustable shafts to adjust grip and head configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,244 is included as an example of a pendulum club, wherein the putter is pivotally connected to a base configured to engage the ground.
The present invention contemplates a putter system which is easier to learn and implement, more accurate in operation, and more flexible in its use than the prior art systems discussed above.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention provides an extremely diverse golf putter adjustable in almost every conceivable way to provide the ultimate in customization for the needs of each user.
The fully adjustable, wishbone grips provide the user with the ability to adjust the grips in hundreds of possible configurations, not only for providing diverse means of holding and swinging the club, but also to compensate for the size, strength, and special needs of the user.
The present system is also particularly effective for use with handicapped users, who may have partial paralysis or other difficulties in utilizing standard clubs, which can be remedied utilizing the present invention in one of many unique configurations.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates a putter comprising a shaft having first and second ends, the first, lower end pivotally engaging a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d configured putter head via a spring biased, rotatable hosel, the upper end of the putter having first and second grips pivotally adjustable into a wishbone or other spaced configuration.
The present system allows each hand to independently engage a separate, spaced grip with the hands engaged with the thumbs gripping the upper portion of each respective handle, as desired by the use, so as to provide enhanced balance and control when compared to prior art putters.
Like the wishbone grips, the putter head is pivotally adjustable so as to allow side putting with the putter head to the side of the user, center putting with the user facing the target croquet style and the putter drawn back between the legs of the user, or pendulum style.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a putter which is adjustable to provide multiple configurations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a putter having dual grips in an adjustable wishbone configuration to accommodate the needs of the user, while further allowing diversity of the type of swing employed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a putter and putting technique which facilitates more accurate putts by the user, while allowing a user to capitalize on their strengths and minimize weaknesses in technique.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a putter which allows for side putts, between the leg putts, or frontal putts as desired by the user.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for putting which enhances a user""s ability to place a ball at the target utilizing a custom-configurable putting apparatus.